Squidsville/Transcript Trailer 2
IMPORTANT NOTE: ''all rights are reserved to CITRONtanker. Only Dynasty belongs to me.'' (Static shows on screen. Then green letters show on the static) Activating emergency protocol. // Preparing emergency broadcast around Earth... // Complete. Engaging live broadcast. // (then the static quickly fades away. It shows Dynasty in front of the wall of a building, which is clearly damaged and covered in purple ink) Dynasty: Greetings, fellow citizens of Earth. This is Agent Dynasty, Member of the USMSF, sending in a emergency broadcast about a life-threatening mutagen that can eradicate humanity. (then it shows Townsville, being in ruins and covered in ink) Dynasty: This very dangerous plague, created by the infamous Galaximus, is called: The Tide. The Tide can spread via skin contact and its side effects are devastating if left untreated. (then it shows a still green figure) Dynasty: If you catch this plague, then you must bathed yourself in water, in order to be decontaminated from The Tide. (then the green figure is then splashed by purple ink) Dynasty: When stage one initiates, you will say very few words from the Inkling language, but otherwise it is harmless. However, upon reaching stage two, you will say nothing but the words from the Inkling dictionary, not the language you would normally speak. (the green figure then constantly says the word "woomy!") Dynasty: When you reach stage three, you will gain two of the Inkling's main characteristics: Squid hair and the ability to transform into a squid. (the green figure gets inkling hair and briefly transforms into a squid before transforming back) Dynasty: The next stage is when things get deadly. At stage four, the infected will get aggressive and will target any lifeforms except Galaximus and her minions and soldiers. (the green figure then turns red and makes a menacing look) Dynasty: Stage five is the most lethal stage. The infected will gain the ability to grow at massive proportions, causing widespread chaos around its vicinity. (the static fills the screen before going back to Dynasty) Dynasty: It may sound serious enough, but there are something else in Galaximus' plans that are more dangerous then meets the eye. Based on phot-. (then he sees a infected citizen's silhouette on the building's wall, slowly walking towards him) Dynasty: Excuse me. (he then runs to the silhouette, beat the living snot out of it, pour water on it and then comes back) Dynasty: Based on photographic evidence, Galaximus seems to have establish a team of villains under her command. (then a close up of the photo shows the silhouettes of Dr. Creep, Crow, Dr. Nefarious and Mr. Red) Dynasty: We do not what villains they are yet, but they are potentially dangerous nevertheless and they are not to be provoked of. (then it goes back to Dynasty. A giant shadow slowly looms above Dynasty, but he doesn't noticed it yet) Dynasty: Galaximus is , like I previously stated, planning to enslave humanity by using this dangerous plague, starting it the city of Townsville, home of an superheroine team known as The Powerpuff Girls. If you really like to assist us in the thwarting of Galaximus, then the city's name is Townsville, in the state of-. (he then finally notices the shadow) Dynasty: AH! Would you look at the size of that one! (he then grabs a military rocket and loads it with water balloons) Dynasty: Listen, All of humanity is in peril! If we don't defeat Galaximus, then she will enslave all of us via the plague! You must stop her! SAVE OUR SPECIES!!! (he then fires the launcher at the shadow before running away. the foot stomping slowly gets louder. when it reach its loudest, the broadcast then cuts into static) Emergency broadcast has been cut... // (then it shows a orange text) EARTH WILL BE MINE! (Galaximus' laughter is heard as the text slowly fades) IN A LOCKED ROOM: SQUIDSVILLE INKFECTING IN SEASON 2 PART C Category:Trailers